Dangerous Drives
Car-accident.jpg|right]] Plot The film starts out with kids entering a school bus to go on a field trip. When they enter route 15, they have a trail of vehicles behind them. The bus tries to pass a Tractor Trailer but locks wheels and then is driven off the road with a Dodge Caravan following them. The cars behind them all slam their brakes and spin, flip, explode, and plow into each other as the van, bus, and 18- Wheeler roll halfway down the hill before the Tractor Trailer explodes, killing the driver. The bus then comes to a hault with the van slamming into it. The accident kills all but four people on the bus and four other people on the road. Later the next day a fire has been unleashed by a match that was thrown into a garbage can. One of the fire engines is driven by a drunk person and runs a red light slamming into the only car that survived the pile up the day before with no damage, making it explode killing two kids and one driver. It then drags it along the road and then slams into the front door of the Mansfield Inn, killing one person. Later an Ambulance arrives on the scene but rams into the back of the fire engine making both the Ambulance and the fire engine explode. The explosion kills all the people in the office of the motel, and in the fire engine, and in the Ambulance. In Tioga pa., a Taxi is driving through streets killing tons of people. It later slams into a gas pump at a gas station making every car there explode and killing everyone in the cars. Later a gas line below the streets of Times Square explodes and causes cars to crash down into the subway below but then causes the subway to crash into the people killing everyone. Later at Walmart in Mansfield pa., Amber Mollenkopf is walking with her parents when a New York City bus drives uncontrollable through the parking lot killing Amber and then ramming into a stand outside the building. Later that night in Tioga, Brandon Nichols sees a car driving down main street on fire with nobody in it. Shortley after, the power goes out along with all the street lights. Brandon turns on his flashlight and travels down the sidewalk by the road and then parks his bike right in the middle of the innersection on the road that goes east and then sees the car cause several other cars to crash. A Tractor Trailer just misses Brandon as he ducks out of the way. Later more and more cars pile in. Two days later in Animalland in Pennsylvania near Wellsboro, a car decides to drive through the gift shop and into the zoo. It lets every animal loose including the meat-eaters Lion, Tiger, and Puma. A 3 year old kid has an affair with a white tailed deer and kills the deer by strangeling it to death. Later that day at the Tioga County fair in Pennsylvania, a Helicopter slams into a ride called the Gravitron causing both to explode and blow to pieces killing everyone in both. The pieces fly out to the road and cause cars to crash and pile into each other killing two people. Michael Waltrip, a NASCAR driver, is one of the two people killed. At Watkins Glen International in New York State, Jeff Gordon has contact with a car and the car of which he flipped on top of explodes and sends his car and pieces into the crowd and out of the stadium. His car lands on top of a Hummer H2 SUT and kills the driver in it. Jeff wasn't, but could've been killed. Later at the Arnot Mall in Elmira, New York, a Ford Escort slams into a handful of vehicles causing 3 to explode. Later more cars hit peices of debris and then blow their tires and then wreck. Or the cars can't see and crash into a number of other cars. Minutes after that a passenger and a police officer are killed in the explosion. A Hummer H3 crashes into the Red Lobster killing a 16 year old waitress, two twin toddlers ,and two 33 year old adults. Later that night at Brandon Nichols house, a kid who is there runs out into the road and jumps on a car and is thought to have been killed but wasn't killed. Instead, he landed on the windshield and held on until the car flips and then lands on him but dosen't kill him. He survives with only a mark on his hand. Two days later, a fire truck flips onto its side causing cars to crash. Brandon Nichols, Justin Nichols, and Taylor Swift are in a Lamborghini and are sent into the air and then flip and after the wreck was thought to be over a Mustang crashes into the fire truck with only a three year old surviving. Taylor takes care of the boy and will raise it. Two hours later in Tioga pa., a bridge going north/south on Route 15 a cable holding the bridge up from underneath breaks sending cars into the water below. The day after, a pile-up involving a Hummer H2 SUT (which had the survivors of the Lamborghini) and causing other cars to crash. The wreck started out when a Chevrolet Camaro hits a corner of an on ramp and then flipping a Jeep behind it. Three days later, a Uhal is driving recklessly through Tioga Jt. Tioga pa. when a DHL truck collides sending parts flying everywhere, into buildings, cars, animals, humans, and machines. And then another office UPS truck comes out of nowhere and smashes right into the Uhal. and then after the last truck wrecks, a Mustang flips and flips untill it decinegrates. After the pile up, a pink taxi is driving very fast through Mansfield pa. and crashes into Mcdonalds killing 3 people. After Taylor Swift got her Lamborghini fixed, she invited Miranda Cosgrove along on a trip but it all turns loose when two guys decide to blow up a car and taylor hits that bomb blowing the cars rear end up and then it landed on a Jeep and then causing a Police car crashed into it. A tractor Trailer later crashes into all three cars. 3 Days later, a cement truck smashes into a lime green Hummer H3. And then a 2010 Dodge Challenger smashes into the back of the cement truck and then it completely explodes to pieces. Then A Lamborghini Gallardo crashes into a Toyota Prius ripping the roof off and then it causes more cars to crash. The only surviver was a 7 year old. Then the film ends with a car flipping onto the screen. After the credits a 30 minute movie is shown an is showing Brandon, Taylor, Justin, and Taylor's godson, Jake, have their own house and the Lamborghini is fixed for the 2nd time and is in the driveway. Taylor is appearing to be Brandon's mother, and Brandon's father only appears once during the short film. In all, the movie and the short film last a total of 7 hours 40 minutes. The film lasts 7 hours 10 minutes. And the short film lasts 30 minutes. Deleted Scenes *Adam Lambert's death *EMTA bus explosion *helicopter crash in Whitneyville Pennsylvania *Camaro explosion *Kiley Coolidge's death *Donovon Tice's death *plane crash in Tioga County Fair *car accident at Arnot Mall *Amber's bike accident *Deer kills Donovon *Kids getting off school bus *ambulance hits tractor trailer *bus catches on fire *People falling out of swat truck *Tank falls on Mustang *Helicopter explodes *Police car crashes into gas station